


Eating In (Chinese Transaltion)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Community: Meme of Interest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那天晚上John是Harold的司机。然后有些事情在后座发生了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In (Chinese Transaltion)

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/764570 
> 
> 授权：  
> I don't mind you translating it all! Please let me know when it's done, and I'll include a link to it in the fic as well. <3

 

**吃干抹净不留渣**

 

 

Title: Eating In

Author: St_Germaine（[http://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Germaine/profile](../users/St_Germaine/profile)）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese 

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Community: Meme of Interest, Mild D/s, Light Bondage, Car Sex

 

**Summary** **：**

John is Harold's driver for the evening. Backseat shenanigans ensue.

 

**A/N** **：**

**For** [ **astolat** ](../users/astolat/gifts) **.**

Written for the POI kink meme prompt:

[You Can Drive My Car (Finch/Reese) ](http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=174307#cmt174307)

Inspired by this [awesome gifset](http://redfar.tumblr.com/post/47633304159) by redfar:

John is Harold's driver (could be an AU or could be on a case). They end up having sex in the back seat.

 

Promot：

<http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=174307#cmt174307>

 

GIF：

<http://redfar.tumblr.com/post/47633304159>

 

 

原文地址：

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/764570](764570)

 

授权：

I don't mind you translating it all! Please let me know when it's done, and I'll include a link to it in the fic as well. <3

 

 

**警告：**

轻微D/S，轻度捆绑，（伪？）车震

 

**摘要：**

那天晚上John是Harold的司机。然后有些事情在后座发生了。

 

**A/N** **：**

送给astolat。

填梗文。

受到汤上那个GIF的启发。John是Harold的司机（AU或者案子里都可以），最后两人在车后座来了一发。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

Finch在后座的那个GIF是来自209

 

这篇文我第一次看完之后笑得像个白痴一样。明明就是：

\- 走，回家吃！

\- 啊？（唔唔唔……

【画外音：我们的目标是——吃干抹净不留渣！

 

标题自此而来，嗯……

 

当然，在309的前一天翻译完简直太明智了OTZ

 

译者本人不分体位上下，AO3上也只有Harold/Reese这个标签，但鉴于这篇没有真的插入，以及结尾部分，所以私以为控制权是Reese让渡给Finch的，所以还是标了FRF，介意的同好请不要往下看。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Eating In** **吃干抹净不留渣 =====**

 

 

John试着不要太频繁地从后视镜里偷看，可他知道自己根本无法抗拒。他完全和软弱沾不上边儿，但那是Harold，正在后座朝他窃笑，撩拨考验着他的耐心，当然还有他的自控力。

 

当他又一次忍不住瞥向后视镜，正好撞上Harold直直望着他的视线，小个子男人唇边卷起一朵细小的微笑，眼睛在镜片后面，闪过一丝玩味的神情。

 

“看着路，Mr. Reese，”冷漠的老板腔，“我可不希望你交通违章。”

 

“我不会撞车的，Finch。”

 

“但愿如此。”男人好整以暇地拨弄了一下袖扣，“黑进车管局非常无聊。”（译注：DMV，Department of Motor Vehicles，美国车辆管理局）

 

John忍着没笑出来，再次集中精神驾驶。交通情况比他们预想中的要好上很多，按照当下速度估计，他们会比预定时间提前不少到达餐厅。

 

红灯停，既然除了等待还是等待，John再一次望向后视镜。他看见Harold还在微笑，舌尖探出一点点，飞快舔过下唇。前特工的手在方向盘上握紧了，而始作俑者的笑意似乎更加灿烂。

 

“这么玩儿可真不公平。”John嘟囔着，绿灯行。

 

“我肯定我根本不知道你在说什么，Mr. Reese。”

 

John从镜子里瞪了他一眼，“你是故意穿这件衬衫打这条领带，配套西装的么？”

 

有那么一秒，Harold的微笑变成了大大的傻笑，然后迅速控制住，恢复了原本的模样。惊鸿一瞥间John不自觉地小腹发紧，这可不明智，但他完全没意识到自己已经回赠了老板同样的笑脸。

 

“这件旧衣服？”Harold温和有礼，不亢不卑，可如今John太了解他了，完全听得出声音中潜藏的笑意。略微偏头，前特工看了看窗外，卷起唇角。

 

他们正走到一个岔路口，John只是停了片刻，就打转向灯向左拐去。

 

“Mr. Reese。”Harold一字一顿。

 

John摆出最人畜无害的样子，在后视镜里迎上老板的目光。

 

“什么？”

 

小个子男人稍稍眯眼，“走错方向了。”

 

“是么？”

 

“你应该右转，你明知道的。”

 

“去餐厅，没错。”John点头同意，把车开进一条空荡荡的阴暗小巷，停稳。“不过没准儿我还不太想现在就去赴宴。”

 

他在座位里转身，Harold盯着他，脸上挂着一幅无法解读的表情。

 

“那么请恕我问一句，您打算去哪儿？”

 

小个子男人声音渐渐低柔，但John依旧察觉出那微小的变化，只感到一股热流直冲胯下。

 

没有直接回答，相反，前特工下了车，打开Harold对面那侧的车门，倾身向内，手臂撑住车顶，朝老板慢慢扯开一个再明显不过的微笑。

 

“某个安静的，”他拖着长音，“某个……私密的地方。”

 

Harold目光扫过他的脸，沿着脖颈描过他的身体，只在那两条大长腿间令人瞩目的凸起上瞟了一眼，就又回到他脸上，紧紧锁住他的视线。第二次，小个子舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

 

“那么，为什么你想要这样的地方？”

 

John钻进车子，几乎罩在他身上。前特工解开了Harold的安全带，一只手扶着搭扣划过老板的前胸，他能感受到手掌下稳定有力的心跳，或者，过快的心跳。

 

“这回我应该是你的司机，是么？”

 

“没错。”

 

John一只手慢慢滑下Harold的身子。

 

“那么你是我的老板。”

 

“是的。”小个子男人听上去有点气息不稳。

 

“老板都会给员工工作指令，是么？”John凑近，几乎要贴上Harold的脸，手指偷偷钻入男人手工定制西装的裤腰。“指导，”他继续向前，“…… _命令_ 。”前特工故意舔舔下唇，看到Harold的注意力立刻集中到自己的舌尖，不由得浑身发热。

 

“我们时间还够？”Harold死死盯着John的嘴唇。

 

“还早得很。”John保证。

 

Harold抬起眼睛，瞳孔在镜片后明显放大，火辣辣的视线带着热切和专注，令John屏住呼吸。

 

“吻我。”冷不丁Harold发话，这不是请求。

 

John让两人唇舌厮磨，顺从而渴求。他感觉到Harold的手指在自己头发里揪紧，然后不知怎么自己就被仰面推到了，小个子老板前倾，直到John彻底在后座上躺平。皮革温暖，柔软得近乎奢华，蹭着他的背，同时Harold那熟悉的重量压在他身上。John抬起一条腿抵在老板腿间，贴着他的唇微笑，最终变成浅浅的呻吟。他放任自己向后仰头，志得意满地偷笑。

 

“您还有什么需要我去做的，Mr. Finch？”

 

Harold瞳孔的颜色陡然深了一层，稍稍后退，他开始解John的领带，灵巧的手指拆开结扣，慢慢将长长的织物抽出。

 

“我需要你把自己绑起来，Mr. Reese。”

 

小个子男人的声音极轻，John艰难地咽了咽口水，下体已经硬到发疼。前特工接过领带，绕上自己的手腕，一端紧紧抓在手心，另一端用牙咬着拉紧。Harold一声不吭地看着他动作，只是在John唇齿间含住丝质领带的时候脸上闪过一丝动摇。

 

“抬起来。”老板命令，小心地将John的胳膊拉到头顶，被绑缚的双手堪堪蹭着车顶篷。John弯了弯手指，才发现Harold是特意让他摆出了这样的姿势——如果他需要，可以很容易地抓住门上方的扶手。对于即将发生的事情抱有极大期待，一股热量打着转儿自他的小腹缓缓上升。

 

“还有别的么？”John哑声问。

 

Harold俯身。

 

“闭上眼睛。”他咬着John的耳朵呢喃，“ _一直_ 闭着不许睁开。”

 

John完美服从，紧紧闭上双眼。他感觉到Harold扯开他的衬衫纽扣，故意地、令人发疯地撩起那层织物，却根本没碰到他的皮肤。接下来是皮带，然后长裤的前襟被打开，自腰后连带内裤一起被向下拽，露出屁股。

 

然后，什么都没有了。

 

前特工默默用心跳计数时间，Harold让他等得越久，他的心跳就愈发剧烈。不过他没有睁眼，也没有动，更没有说一个字。

 

“很好。”Harold喃喃赞叹，声音从他上方传来。“非常好，John。”

 

更多的寂静，四下无声。John想象着这幅画面，试着通过Harold的眼睛去看自己：手腕被绑着，衣衫半敞。胸口一览无余，闭着眼，等待，等待， _等待_ ——

 

温暖的呼吸湿漉漉打在他的内裤上，而这就是他得到的唯一警告，下一秒，Harold从上至下，就好像舔冰淇淋一样，慢慢地舔过了他的整个长度。

 

“上帝。”前特工惊喘，挣扎着保持静止。

 

Harold含着他的阴茎，温暖的嘴唇，极具天赋的舌头，John重重吞咽，咬住自己的下唇，死命闭着眼睛。这简直太美妙了，但还不够，那层薄薄的布料起不到任何作用，只能让他更加渴望，如果肌肤相亲，那张嘴直接吞下自己的性器，将会是怎样无上的愉悦。他知道Harold也在想同样的事情，想着要怎样在他身上为所欲为，而这让John更硬了。

 

温暖稳定的手描画过John的下腹，一路向上，来到他胸口；指甲修剪整齐的手指找到了他的乳尖，揉捏捻弄，让他忍不住在座位上扭动，双唇翕张，气喘吁吁。

 

“Har——Harold。”他抽气。

 

他的老板没有说话，可John能听见他挪动身子，片刻之后，一只手掌轻轻抚上他的前额，蹭过他的唇角，最终停在他颈间。John侧仰起头，献上自己，感觉到Harold贴着他的身子笑了。没有任何冰凉的金属物或者镜片，前特工猛然领悟，小个子男人一定是摘掉了眼镜，如此的诱惑令他几乎睁开眼睛——他其实没什么机会能看到Harold如此不加掩饰的脸孔，所以他把每一次机会都收集起来，在记忆中珍藏。

 

Harold沿着John脖颈的筋腱一路舔吻，偶尔停下来吮吸他的动脉，随后转向下，来到前特工的胸口。他凑近一边的乳头，停驻其上，那么近，John甚至可以感受到羽毛般轻浅的呼吸，漫长、漫长的一分钟，而这就是John感受到的 _全部_ ——Harold一动不动。

 

John舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“拜托，”他终于小声说。

 

嘴唇凑上乳尖，用力吮吸，John再也忍不住地大声呻吟，扭着身子，无暇顾及自己显得放荡又下流。他紧紧抓住头顶的扶手，Harold交替的啃咬吮吸让他几乎喘不过气，身子绷得像即将拉满的弓弦。男人另一只手滑过他的肚子，直接来到下腹。

 

“Yes。”John嘶声，那只稳定的手离他疼痛的阴茎愈来愈近。

 

Harold向下挪了挪，一只手继续碾压他的乳头。John感觉到老板的西装蹭过自己胸前光裸的皮肤，羊毛，纯棉，纽扣，丝绸，价值千金，却在他身上毫不顾忌地揉皱变褶，让他微微打颤。

 

现在手指总算绕上了他的阴茎，隔着内裤挑拨，在John来得及抗议之前阻隔的布料就被猛地扯了下去，紧随其后Harold的嘴真真切切含住了他，舔过肿胀的顶端，一只手握住根部上下撸动，另一只手则揉捏着他的阴囊。

 

这发生得太过突然，几乎是完全的震惊，John只能任其左右，在Harold对他建立起无情的稳定的节奏之间呻吟叹息。这还不够让他高潮，但却足以让他挺起下身寻求更多，拼命地、失去控制地想要那湿热的口唇和吮吸，想要更多。Harold两手稳住他，手指卡住他的皮肉几乎带来疼痛，所以John再次喘得上气不接下气，在他老板掌中挣扎，追逐着肌肤相亲的刺痛。

 

Harold放开手，伸平舌头细细舔过John的阴茎下部，舌尖卷过冠状沟，舔走渗出的前液。

 

“哦，操，”John无力地喘息，听见Harold轻笑。嗓音沙哑，如果有可能的话，John觉得自己更硬了，“Harold， _操_ 。”

 

“啊呀，我觉得咱们没时间做那个了，Mr. Reese。”

 

Harold五指火热，紧紧攥住他的阴茎，又从下往上撸了一遍。

 

“但是如果一切顺利，而你又能一直闭着眼睛，我们也许稍后能再做点儿别的。”

 

“就这样。”John同意，Harold毫不含糊地再次吞下他，于是前特工先生全部想说的话就变成了一声尖锐的抽气。小个子男人几乎含住了他的全部，用力吮吸，一只手攥着他飞快地地上下抽动。

 

“上帝啊。”John低吼，用尽全部意志保持双眼紧闭，死死抓住扶手，指甲几乎扣进掌心。他挺动翻腾得愈发剧烈，随着快感逐渐堆叠，意识好像被什么裹成了模糊的一团。他知道自己就要高潮了； _马上_ 就要——

 

Harold收紧拳头，小臂用力压着他固定在座椅上，John只觉得Harold的嘴容纳了自己的全部，他的老二顶到了小个子男人的喉咙深处。

 

“哦 _耶稣基督啊_ ，”John呜咽，绝望地尝试不要用力操坏他老板完美的嘴巴。握住他阴茎的手指更加用力撸动，Harold沿着他的整个长度吞吐舔舐，John在脑中无比清晰地勾勒出这幅画面：Harold的嘴唇圈住他，红肿而泛着水光，脑袋在他腿间上上下下移动；西装却依旧光洁如新，甚至连领带都不曾松开一分——没来由地，就是这个，这个推着他一下子到达了高潮，想着Harold衣冠楚楚，却给了他一次完美极致的口交。

 

John身体紧绷，快感海浪般席卷而来，他大口喘气，激烈地射了，屁股在Harold的重量下无意识地挺动，没法说出哪怕一个完整的字，因为Harold还在吮吸着他揉弄着他爱抚着他，直到挤出他的最后一滴精华。

 

花了好一会儿前特工才回过神来。意识逐渐清醒，他感到一双手温柔地从扶手上轻轻掰开他的手指，又小心翼翼松开了绑住他手腕的领带。

 

“John，”Harold低声道，按摩着他的手，“睁开眼。”

 

他眨了几下眼睛，待到视野变得清晰，首先映入眼帘的就是Harold的脸。

 

小个子男人已经重新戴上了眼镜，John暗暗觉得有些遗憾。Harold显然察觉了，唇角荡起一朵微笑。

 

“你胳膊还好么？”他问。

 

“很好。”John甩着手腕，活动了手指，这才发现Harold还硬着，剪裁得体的西裤在腿间隆起可观的高度。

 

“让我来。”他伸手去够Harold的腰带，但男人摇摇头，搭上他的手腕。

 

“我恐怕咱们时间快要来不及了。”

 

John低头看一眼手表，默默诅咒。

 

“我能做得很快，”前特工不甘心，脑子里盘算着怎么才能用破纪录的速度帮Harold打出来。

 

“我肯定你可以，”男人抿嘴偷笑，一颗一颗纽扣帮John重新系好衬衫。“但我们可不能冒着迟到的危险。另外，”眼中闪过一丝得意洋洋的神采，“我更愿意你循序渐进慢慢来，更好地让我……”

 

Harold的手掌温暖，划过John的身子，帮他抻平压皱的衬衫。前特工一只手握住他老板的，紧紧贴在自己心口。

 

Harold沉默地看着他，随即挑眉表示疑问。

 

“Mr. Reese？”

 

“吻我。”

 

一个微笑盛开在Harold脸上，逐渐扩大，幸福灿烂，他笑得肩膀有些不稳，倾身向前。

 

轻浅的吻——太短暂了。四唇相接，Harold的舌尖卷着暖暖的呼吸扫过John的唇瓣，结束了，男人退后，重新坐好，一丝不苟地帮助John整理衣领，系上领带。

 

前特工半躺着，一动不动，看他的老板忙活。Harold迅速打出一个完美的半温莎结，John弯弯唇角对自己傻笑，现在他居然也能分清楚各种不同的领带结了。小个子男人再次挑眉，却没说什么，只是小心地拉紧领带，直到那结扣位置正正好，然后带着欣赏的眼光打量自己的作品。

 

“我相信你能自己穿好裤子，Mr. Reese？”

 

John咧咧嘴，笑得更欢。

 

“我非常感谢你的信任，Finch。”

 

他扣皮带的时候Harold的手机响了。John立马坐正，回复了眼观六路耳听八方的警戒状态，却在看到Harold的表情时如坠冰窖。小个子男人的眼睛被点亮了——到底是什么。John蹙眉。

 

“是的，我理解。”Harold对电话那边的人说道，“不，完全不会有麻烦。谢谢你的告知。我真诚地希望你能尽快康复。”

 

他挂上了电话。

 

“有问题？”John问。

 

“不算是。”

 

Harold转过身，面对他，没有掩藏小小的微笑。John期待地看了他一眼。

 

“分享一下呗，Harold。”

 

“是我的联络人。他很不幸得了胃肠型感冒。”Harold摘下眼镜，仔细地将之放到驾驶位上。“今天晚上他不能赴约了。”

 

“哦？”John伸手，钩住Harold领带下摆。那是高级丝绸，最上等的料子，感觉清凉，就好像淌过手掌的泉水。“真不幸。”

 

轻轻拽了拽，根本没使上力气，可Harold却主动凑上前来。

 

“我们还是能去吃晚餐的。”小个子老板提出。

 

John舔舔嘴唇，将Harold拉得更近。

 

“实际上，我更愿意在家吃。”他笑着，当然，用一个濡湿热烈的深吻吞下了Harold的回答。

 

 

END

 

水蓝色的鱼

2013/11/19

 


End file.
